


i still fucking love you, babe

by localspacelesbian



Series: drivers license [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, alex and carrie being mlm/wlw solidarity and getting their friends together, this is the happy ending to the angst i wrote the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Julie and Flynn haven't talked to each other in weeks. Alex and Carrie have a plan.sequel to now i drive alone past your street
Relationships: Flynn/Julie Molina
Series: drivers license [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	i still fucking love you, babe

Alex poofed outside of Carrie’s bedroom and knocked on the door, waiting for her to tell him he could come in. He didn’t bother with a greeting, just started pacing while she watched from her bed. “We need to do something about those two.”

She sighed, not even needing to ask who he was talking about. “I know. Flynn won’t stop talking about Julie. I’m starting to think the only reason she hangs out with me is to make Julie jealous.”

Alex stopped and turned to Carrie. “I’m sure that’s not true.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on, I’ve seen you two together at your rehearsals. She likes being around you.”

Carrie looked down and picked at the pillow in front of her. “I don’t know…” She shook her head and looked back up. “But whatever. I guess it doesn’t matter.” Alex disagreed, but he decided not to push it. “I’m assuming you came here for a reason. Do you have a plan?”

He nodded. “I think so. Julie’s been trying to write a song about Flynn.” He found the crumpled remains of lyrics in the studio, in her bedroom, all over the house really. She didn’t seem satisfied with any of them, but she kept going back to  _ Flying Solo _ , reading through it, playing it, crossing things out and making changes, playing weirdly sad versions of it. It kind of hurt to watch.

Carrie nodded. “Makes sense. So what? You want to get her to play it for her? That might be kind of difficult.”

He nodded. “Maybe not if it’s just a part of our set at our next performance.” Hopefully, the song would be ready by then. “I’m sure we could convince Julie to play it.”

“And you need me to get Flynn to show up.”

He nodded again. “Yeah, basically.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage that. Just let me know when and where.”

Alex smiled at her, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Cool. Ok.”

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, basically.” She raised an eyebrow. He sighed, his shoulders slumping, and moved to sit on the bed with her. “Ok, fine. Um, I’m supposed to plan my next date with Willie, and I have no idea what to do.”

She smiled at him. “Well, you’ve come to the right place, Mercer.”

* * *

Flynn knew something was up from the beginning when Carrie invited her to the showcase on Saturday. She knew  _ Julie and the Phantoms _ were performing. (She still had access to all their social media, so it was kinda hard to avoid. Ok maybe it wouldn’t have been that hard. Maybe she still checked them daily. Or hourly.)

Still, she decided to go with it. It wouldn’t hurt to check it out. Worst came to worst, she knew Carrie would take her home if she asked. So here she was in some coffee shop watching a bunch of smaller, local bands perform. And it was actually pretty fun. As long as she ignored the pit in her stomach that came with the knowledge of what was to come.

As one band finished up their set, she saw Carlos setting up the Phantom’s “projector” and almost bolted right there. But she stood her ground. She didn’t want Julie to think she was afraid or anything. She felt Carrie squeeze her hand as their ex-best friend took the stage. It was all too familiar.  _ Edge of Great _ .  _ Finally Free _ . Carlos filming them on his phone.

Then, with the guys playing softly in the background so they wouldn’t disappear, Julie took the mic off the stand and stepped forward, seeming a little nervous. Flynn could’ve sworn she glanced at her before she spoke. “Ok, this next song is kind of new, but it might sound kind of familiar to our fans who have been there since the beginning.” Another glance at Flynn. Then, she moved back to sit at the piano and put the mic on the stand in front of it.

She nodded at Alex, who started playing a soft beat, the other two boys quickly switching melodies. And she started playing. It was less upbeat than their previous songs, but like Julie had said, it sounded familiar. Flynn didn’t quite recognize it until she started singing.

_ I left you on a bad note _

_ Left you on a sad note _

_ So much more than buying lunch can save _

_ Thought I knew your secrets _

_ You knew all my deep-dish _

_ But I now I know we’ve _

_ changed… _

_ We both know what I, what I, what I _

_ Mean… _

_ When I look at you, wish you were lookin at me _

_ Now my life, my life is real low, zero, flying solo without _

_ You…  _

_ My life, my life is real low, zero, flying solo without _

_ You… _

Julie glanced at Luke as she sang the next line.

_ You really thought I liked him? _

_ How could I ever like him? _

_ When he’s made of air _

Then, for the first time since she started singing, she made eye contact with Flynn.

_ I don’t see no one when you’re right there _

I t only lasted a second, but it felt like an eternity. Flynn felt her breath catch in her throat, and she couldn’t look away, even as Julie did.

_ But I know I hurt you _

_ And it hurt me too _

_ That's just how it works, yeah, that's just how it works _

_ That will never _

_ Change... _

_ We both know what I, what I, what I _

_ Mean... _

_ When I look at you, wish you were lookin at me _

_ Now my life, my life is real low, zero, flying solo, without you _

The guys stopped playing and disappeared, leaving Julie to sing the next bit by herself.

_ Yeah my life, my life is real low, zero, flying solo _

_ Without you… _

Julie looked up at Flynn again, singing the last line directly to her.

_ Cause you know, you know, _

_ I’ll always love you… _

The last note rang out until the audience started clapping. Julie finally turned away from Flynn to smile at them and then walk off stage. Flynn found it a little difficult to breathe.

Carrie squeezed her hand again. “You ok?” Flynn nodded. “I think you should talk to her.”

Flynn turned to her. “You still haven’t talked to her.”

Carrie looked taken aback for a second, and then she nodded slowly. “You’re right. Come on.” She started leading Flynn away.

“What?”

“I said you’re right. Both of us need to apologize to Julie. Now, come on.”

“Do we have to do this right now?”

“Yes.”

Flynn sighed, accepting defeat and letting Carrie lead her backstage, where Julie was gathering up her things, apparently talking to herself. She fell silent when the girls approached though, even before she turned around to see them.

Carrie cut to the chase. “We want to talk to you.”

Julie nodded. “Ok.”

“Are the guys here?”

Julie looked at Flynn, a hurt look crossing her face. “You told her?”

Before Flynn could defend herself, Alex appeared next to Julie, raising his hand and looking guilty. “Actually, that would have been me.”

Julie turned to him, and the other two appeared on her other side, matching expressions of ‘oooh… someone’s in trouble…’ “Ok, I’ll deal with you later.”

He nodded. She looked at him pointedly, nodding her head at Flynn and Carrie. “Right. Um, I think I saw Willie somewhere. I’m just gonna…” And he poofed away.

Julie turned to the other two ghosts, who looked at each other. “Right, he had an excuse. Do we need an excuse?” Reggie asked Luke.

Julie rolled her eyes, but Luke just shrugged. “Wanna go make out?”

Reggie put his hand over his heart. “You sure know the way to a guy’s heart.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “You literally don’t have a heart.” Reggie looked offended as Luke took his hand, and they poofed out together.

Julie finally turned to the somewhat bewildered teens in front of her. “Wait. Are Reggie and Luke…” Flynn asked. She was so sure Luke was hopelessly in love with Julie last she checked.

Julie nodded her head to the side. “Eh… Kind of?” She shook her head. “Now, what did you want to talk about?”

There was a short pause where no one quite knew what to say before, thankfully, Carrie spoke, taking a small step forward. “I owe you an apology.” She took a deep breath. “I got caught up in Dirty Candi and wanting to be popular, and I wasn’t there for you when you needed it most. And I was bitter that you got to stay in the music program. But you didn’t deserve anything I did to you. I’m sorry. And I miss you.”

Julie nodded and gave her a soft smile. “I miss you too. And I understand that it wasn’t really fair that they let me stay in the program, even though I’m so grateful they did.”

“Hey, no, you really do deserve it. You’re an incredible musician.”

“Thank you. And thank you for apologizing. I think I can forgive you, and I do want to be your friend again, but it might take a while for me to trust you again.”

Carrie nodded. “I understand. I was horrible to you. But I’ve been trying to do better. Flynn’s been helping. And Alex.”

“Right. Alex. How did-”

“ _ Long _ story.”

“Right. And do you know…”

“About my dad? Yeah, Alex told me. That was a fun family dinner… But he wants to apologize too, if the boys will ever give him the chance.”

Julie nodded. “I’ll let them know. Not sure Luke will ever really get over your dad recording ‘My Name Is Luke’ though.”

Carrie winced. “Yeah, not sure I can even listen to that one again now that I know he stole it.”

“Yeah…”

Sensing the end to their conversation (and knowing she needed to say something before she lost the nerve), Flynn raised her hand. “My turn?”

Julie turned her attention on her and nodded. “Actually, can I go first? I know you might have gotten it from the song, but I still owe you a proper apology.” Flynn nodded. “I am so sorry Flynn. I never wanted you to feel like I didn’t have time for you. I will  _ always _ have time for you.”

Flynn nodded. “I’m sorry, too. I should have just talked to you about it. And I know how important the band is to you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to choose between us.” 

“Thank you. So… does this mean you’ll be our manager again? Because we’re kind of falling apart without you.”

Flynn laughed and nodded. “Yeah, of course. I kind of missed it actually.”

Julie stepped forward and hugged her.

When they pulled apart, because she had to know, Flynn asked, “Just to make sure, you don’t like Luke?”

Julie shook her head. “I did. For a bit. But you were right. He’s literally made of air.”

“Cute air.”

Julie laughed. “Yeah. Cute air. But even if I can touch him now, he’s still a ghost. It’s still not gonna work.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t stop you from having feelings for him.”

“I know. But I also realized that maybe my feelings for him weren’t as strong as I thought they were. At least not in the way I thought they were. Like, I’m pretty sure we’re actually soulmates, but like, in a completely platonic, brotherly, co-songwriter way.”

“You’re sure?”

Julie nodded. “100%. I meant every word that song. I love you, Flynn.”

“And not in a completely platonic, brotherly, co-songwriter way?”

“No, in a ‘seeing you with Carrie made me want to walk into the ocean’ kind of way.”

Flynn took a step closer to Julie. “I love you, too. In a ‘seeing you with Luke made me want to walk into the ocean’ kind of way.” She reached out and took Julie’s hands in her own, smiling when Julie let her. “Can I kiss you?”

Julie just nodded, and they both leaned forward together. It was short and a little awkward, but as perfect as a first kiss could be.

Carrie cleared her throat, and they both turned to look at her. For once in her life, she looked awkward. “So, um, does this mean we’re all good now?”

Flynn and Julie shared a look, and then Julie waved her over. “Oh, get in here.” They all hugged. For the first time in almost two years. Flynn had almost forgotten how nice it was to have all three of them together.

“I missed this.”

“Don’t make me cry. I’m having a really good eyeliner day.”


End file.
